


Belly Up to the Bar

by TrickyFanFicky



Category: BDSM - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, M / F, Restraints, Spanking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyFanFicky/pseuds/TrickyFanFicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner date with a friend at the beginning of a relationship takes a dark turn, leading into Dom/sub pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Up to the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was to be something for fandom, but I do hate to limit the man. In my mind he can be someone I knew or many... including, as I know some of the fandom, celebrities. Choose your own.  
> Consensual sex, sexual violence, D/s relationship.  
> Please use protection from STDs and pregnancy.

Her face was red with embarrassment and wet with tears. Her hands were tied above her head, her body canted forward at the waist, stomach resting on a tall stool, feet spread wide as the stool was shorter than even she was and there was a very thin piece of leather holding her down onto it.

The big man standing behind her was slowly pulling up her skirt. He hadn’t known this woman long, just a few months, but tonight was the last straw. She had been needling him through dinner, pushing all the wrong buttons, and now she was going to pay for it.

He was a tall distinguished man in his mid to late forties, over 6’4”, well built with a firm jaw and an uncompromising look. She was a short redhead in her early thirties with a largeschest and a heavy/curvy build.

The place was a hall, large, dark and very quiet. As was their habit of the last few months, they had been meeting to have a late dinner and discuss their week, and usually close out the small restaurant. The owner, being a friend of the gentlemen, he had set them up with a few drinks, handed the key to the man and left them to their own devices. Usually their devices had been long quiet talks until tonight.

Tonight his attempted lighthearted discussion had constantly been interrupted by her biting sarcasm. There was no doubt she was witty and sarcastic. But time and time again she had cut him off, made some smart-ass remark and disregarded his thoughts as if they were nothing. His week had already been fraught with problems from work and now this little redhead was treating him as if he was just some stupid young man with no brains. His long fuse was gone and the explosion was about to take place.

He stood up and extended his hand, long slender fingers crooking, a smile dusting his face. She had shrugged and said “why not” and rose at the anticipation of a silent dance. Instead, he had taken her one hand and twirled her, then twisted her arm up behind her back and slammed her into his chest by holding that same arm. Her little protestations were half-hearted, more annoyed than anything and this too accentuated his slow burn.

He slowly walked backward, the smile deteriorating into a deep dark look that she couldn’t read. He made as if to walk past a barstool, but quickly changed to guide her onto it so she couldn’t walk forward but had to bend over the barstool. Unbeknownst to her, the barstools were bolted to the floor from back in the day when the bar was frequently the location of bar fights. He was silent as he removed his tie and with the loop already in it quickly put it around her one wrist, tightened it and pulled it taught before running his tie between the rail and the bar and up to encase her other wrist. He pulled and stretched her arms so that she was stretched tight. 

There she was, unable to move, and he was taking the opportunity to slowly pull up her skirt to expose white panties, garters and stockings. She could hear him mumble under his breath as his hot hands ran down and around her bottom.

Now her attitude was getting out of hand. She swore at him and struggled to get free. Her deeper voice rose in a yell that ended in a high pitched yelp as he smacked the back of her thighs, the pink imprint of his hand very visible against her white skin.

He could feel himself beginning to stir. Both his hands smoothed the panties over her bottom and squeezed the round firm flesh before grabbing the flimsy material and ripping it, leaving on the garters and stockings.

Her stunned silence filled the room for only a few seconds before it was filled with her curses. His face darkened slightly, and his hand landed with one resounding crack across both cheeks. Her scream cut through the air in the dark room, before he reached under her and with one huge hand took hold of her sex, noticing with interest the fact that it was not only completely shaved, but wet. Her violent physical protestations ceased with that one action.

His voice, dark and quiet swam around her, wrapping her mind with chilling words. “I will not take any more of this garbage. You have a choice.” His hand pressed into the flesh of her bottom which convulsed slightly, his middle finger slipping in between to find the dark wet spots. “I can take this”, he squeezed again, “or you can take a spanking for speaking to me in such a manner. Don’t you have any respect?”

She swore at him once and tried to loosen his hand, but it gripped tighter before he let go to slap her sex once then gripped it. She froze, the blood draining from her face. She looked up at him with big hazel eyes and swallowed convulsively. “Well?” his voice chilled her. 

“You’re serious!” was all she could say in a whispered voice so different from the way she had cursed him.

“Yes… now choose!” his voice dripped with ice. She swallowed again, her eyes never leaving his face, her arms reflexively trying to escape from her bonds.

“I apologize… for speaking to you that way… now let me up!”

“Choose!”

“I apologized!!”

“Choose.” He growled. She could see in his face, his body language, that he was serious.

“The spanking.” Was the little girl whisper, fear blatant on her face and in her voice. She thought that he’d give her a quick slap or two on her naked bottom, then let her go. His smile froze the very thoughts in her mind for the look on his face changed slowly to an evil, depraved and full toothed grin.

He released her body and stepped back to their table, reaching for his briefcase and opening it, removing what looked like an old, small shaving strop, warm and well broken in, placing it on his dinner plate.

He moved back towards her, and quickly paced his strikes of palm on cheek. Her bottom began to get red after the first few. She wiggled her bottom, feeling how sore, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

He continued on and on, his large hard hands no longer leaving imprints on her bottom through the red, the colour progressively getting darker. He was so focused that he began to branch out, spanking the top of the backs of her thighs. This finally brought her to cry out. Fresh pain, her bottom so sore that it had begun to numb out. He stopped for a moment to wipe his brow and stepped back to reach for the strop.

“Hey wait a minute, you said a spanking. You just gave me one so let me up!” her voice broke as she tried to cover up the pain in her voice. All he did was smile, his one hand sliding down across his dress slacks which tightened and stressed his erection. “You deserve it.” Was all he said.

The strop flashed across her buttocks, bringing a loud and ringing scream from her mouth. The strop was old and well-broken in – it had obviously tasted the flesh of many a behind. The next stroke crossed the back of her thighs leaving a wide angry red stripe.

The little girl voice in this full grown woman affected him as she begged for mercy. Begged for him to stop. Suddenly in trying to struggle against the strop and with the way she was laying on her stomach was to spread her legs and try to slide backward. He couldn’t pull his flick of the strop back so this time it flicked over the lips of her sex. This scream was unlike the others in its surprise and in its pain. Her voice, high pitched, her breath short, her eyes clenched tight made his cock twitch. 

He watched her to try to get away, then placed one of his feet between hers to keep her legs spread. He continued to use the strop from one side to another, randomly using the strop in such a way as to strike her sex. Each time, her high screaming voice and the begging caused his cock to pulse in his pants. Tears sparkled in her eyes, still proudly unshed. 

He gripped her sex with his free hand… her lips were hot and slick with juice. Each stripe clearly outlined on her skin. His pants bulged hugely as he continued to rhythmically strap her. His eyes roved over her backside, licking his lips at the purple stripes… the wetness of her sex and the feeling of hot flesh. His decision was made.

He stepped away from her… crouching down behind her, running his fingers down her hot bottom and between her lips. Her head snapped back trying to see… skin beginning to goose pimple. He leaned in, running his tongue up her lips. He gripped her by the cheeks and slipped his tongue down to swirl around her clit, his nose brushing her wet … he sucked in her clit, pulling off it with his teeth. She gasped and then shook at the sensations of his tongue on her clit… his hands squeezing her hot painful cheeks, his breath against her flesh. She moaned, shaking, not struggling to get up, but struggling against the sensations flooding her body.

He used both thumbs to force open her lips, piercing her sex with his tongue, delving in as deeply as he could, swirling it around inside before slipping down to flick her clit back and forth. He dug his nails into her cheeks, spreading them wide before sliding his tongue up her wetness to force his tongue into her ass…. Wiggling his way in. 

Her mouth formed a perfect O, her eyes wide… she convulsed… not breathing in, until he withdrew his tongue from her ass… swirling it around her clit before standing up behind her.

Undoing his pants, he peeled them off to lay them on the bar along with his underwear. He palmed his thick cock, it wasn’t long, but made up for it in girth. He moved in behind her, jamming the head into her clit. She jumped, groaning trying to stand and force her hips back at him. He continued to rub the head up and down her lips… bumping into her clit, swirling it. He walked around to face her, his impressive cock hard, red and eager. She eyed him, beginning to smirk…

“I know what you want… you just had to ask. Let me up…”

“Shut up woman.” His deep growl stopped her, her jaw opening in shock. “I plan on taking it. You just admitted you wanted it and you would have if I had just asked.” His large hand cupped the back of her head, the head of his cock like a cobra ready to strike. 

“Yes please… you know we talked about it, you know that I wanted this too but how could you…” he stopped her by pressing the tip of his cock into her lips. Keeping one hand on the back of her head, he stroked her hair. He pushed his head in and she willingly opened her mouth to him, looking up, hazel eyes gazing up through her eyelashes, lips pursing around his cock. He slowly began to push in all the way, her lips were straining to take the width… until her lips hit the base of his cock, his head not quite reaching into her throat. 

She couldn’t move her tongue around his cock, so thick that her mouth was completely full, stretched ridiculously. He started to pull out just far enough that he could feel the bend in her tongue before driving forward… she gagged as the tip of his cock brushed against the uvula in her throat. He pumped into her mouth several times… finally stopping fully inside her mouth… he reached over her back and slapped her sex so that she squealed around his cock, the vibrations making it even tougher for him to control the automatic movements of his hips. 

He pulled out quickly… she coughed, breathing heavily. He palmed his cock as he walked around her. He laid his cock on the top of her backside, slipping a few fingers down into her. She was even wetter than before… he slid his cock down and directly into her cunt… she squealed as her lips parted and strained to go around his cock. He looked at her lips stretched tight around his cock… he slowly began to slap his cock harder into her willing body. Digging his nails into her hot tortured cheeks. Her groans and her arched back giving him incentive to move deeper. He reached around to find her clit, pinching it hard. She screamed, shuddering, he felt her insides grip tight. 

He buried himself deeper in her, holding her tight to his cock. He pinched her clit again, sliding his fingers around her, his cock deep in her… sliding his hands up to smooth the juices around her ass. He eased his baby finger into her tight hole with a little more force than necessary, making her cry his name out in frustration. He pumped his baby finger into her ass, then pulled it out to grab her cheeks and spread them wide. 

A few hard thrusts into her cunt then he quickly yanked out of her. She gasped for breath. His fingers held her cheeks open wide as he pushed the head of his cock into her ass and slowly, methodically, pushes past the tight sphincter to bury his cock deep. She screams out his name, bucking her hips, panting hard as her body adjusts for his huge size. “No… please… ohhh.” 

He reaches around and pinches her clit hard… swirling his fingers around, flicking it, pumping his cock into her ass… her tight hole strangling him…. His cock pulses deep … her pain slowly changing to groans of pleasure, her ass clenching and unclenching so tightly around his cock. He continues to pinch her clit hard… swirling his fingers around her lips… he begins to feel the end coming. His pace quickens, slapping his body into her ass. Filling her. 

Pinching her clit hard once more he pulls abruptly out and plunges his cock back into her wet pussy…. Her body shaking and trembling, her groans beginning to rise to a scream as he finally cums in her… his body shaking, emptying his hot seed into her body. He lays across her back, fingers still swirling over her clit, pinching and sliding she begins to cum hard against him again… her legs tensing, as her juices explode from her body onto his torso and legs, almost forcing his cock out of her cunt by the force. He lays panting across her back, his cock still deep insider her…. Still with his fingers twirling her clit, he slides out of her, spreading her cheeks to admire her spread open sex and ass… fingers twirling around… her moans almost move to screams as she isn’t given any quarter. 

“So my little friend has an appetite for pain and pleasure. Well, that is interesting.”

His fingers never stop as he slides down behind her to face her sex… fingers pinch her clit, his other hand open palms her already red cheeks. 

Her body is pulsing…legs shaking, sweat glistening on her back and on her face. He continues to go from cheek to cheek slapping hard open palms. His other hand pinches her lips together around her clit, slipping and sliding, causing sensations she’s never felt before. Each painful spank, each arousing pinch of her clit… her body doesn’t know what to answer. She feels herself start to clench. 

She moans “please please”… her legs shake uncontrollably, head thrown back, anything else incoherent. Her heels beat a rhythm on the floor. “Do you want to come again?” He stops all movement of his fingers.

“PLEASE! Please yes.... I want to come.” The grown woman pleaded with her little girl voice, her cries of pleasure fill that dark spot in his heart as his hand continues to spank harder this time, his other finger flicking her clit hard, pinching it…

Her feet start to thump the floor harder, “Come for me again.”

Her soprano scream, ragged breathing, fill the room as she comes hard, her juice squirting out again to wash over his hands, her body twitching, the sweat pooling in the small of her back. As she collapses against the stool, her body only held up by the strap holding her down, he stands up behind her, patting her purple-red cheeks. Ragged breathing and little mewling sounds come out of her mouth, her eyes closed. 

“Good girl. If you misbehave again, expect the same.”

Her head nods, eyes close as she puts her head down to dangle off the bar-stool, a little smile ghosting her face.


End file.
